skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylanders: MixCore
Skylanders: MixCore is a Fan Made game by Xx_Diictodon_xX that takes place after Skylanders: SWAP Force (it's a fan made 4th installment). It has a total of 60 skylanders (Not including variants). Plot Kaos and Hektore are both similar, but in different ways. Yes, they may both be the Skylanders top villains, but they have differences, big differences. Glumshanks set up the first meeting, and although it was awkward, they came up with one plan. As Hektore sets up distractions for your skylanders, Kaos is busy searching for the Crystal of Happiness. The Crystal of Happiness is the one and only thing that balances the light and dark forces. And that's when Frightbeard and Moneybone are involved. When all three unite, the world will most surely end, and there is nothing you or the skylanders can do to turn it back. Skylanders Click here to see the complete list of skylanders in different sorts. Core Magic *Golden Winged Spyro (Series 4) *Sticky Pop Fizz (Series 3) *Hyrograph (Series 1) *Interpool (Series 1) Undead *Ghostly Cynder (Series 4) *Double Spear Fright Rider (Series 2) *Fang (Series 1) *Scar (Series 1) Tech *Mega Tech Trigger Happy (Series 4) *TNT Countdown (Series 2) *Dancebot 3000 (Series 1) *Lollygag (Series 1) Water *Ubbber Landlubber Gill Grunt (Series 4) *Flurry Chill (Series 3) *Mer-Mabu (Series 1) *Sub-Marine (Series 1) Life *Assassin Stealth Elf (Series 4) *Honey Galore Bumble Blast (Series 2) *Cantaloop (Series 1) *Daisy (Series 1) Fire *Bone Buddy Hot Dog (Series 3) *Fire Queen Smolderdash (Series 2) *Blobby (Series 1) *Whizzer (Series 1) Air *Hyper Jet-Vac (Series 3) *Spiky Pop Thorn (Series 2) *Cloudonaut (Series 1) *Tammy Wind (Series 1) Earth *Double Mace Bash (Series 3) *Super Hungry Slobber Tooth (Series 2) *Rock Candy (Series 1) *Whiplash (Series 1) Wow Pow Ability Again, the series 4,3 and 2 are granted with Wow Pow abilities! if you want to see the wow Pow abilities, then click here LightCore *Interpool (Magic) *Night Mare (Undead) *Trigger Happy (Tech) *Sub-Zero Hero (Water) *Cantaloop (Life) *Hot Dog (Fire) *Cloudonaut (Air) *Rock Candee (Earth) MixCore Behold, the lost skylanders. The MixCore was the backup for the SWAP force when they went to the volcano on cloudbreak island, but, as you already know, it erupted, turning the SWAP force into the swappers, but, the MixCore were still caught in the blast, causing them to fuse together, turning them into the MixCore! *Ghost (Magic and Undead) *Robot (Magic and Tech) *Wavy (Magic and Water) *Planter (Magic and Life) *Soul Fire (Magic and Fire) *Wind (Magic and Air) *Rock Golem (Magic and Earth) *Ruin (Undead and Tech) *Salt Water (Undead and Water) *Detritus (Undead and Life) *Coal (Undead and Fire) *Stale (Undead and Air) *Cavern (Undead and Earth) *Malfunction (Tech and Water) *Crunch (Tech and Life) *Explosion (Tech and Fire) *Flyin' (Tech and Air) *Gritty (Tech and Earth) *Seaweed (Water and Life) *Diffuser (Water and Fire) *Misty (Water and Air) *Mudder (Water and Earth) *Forest Fire (Life and Fire) *Airborne (Life and Air) *Meadow (Life and Earth) *Spread (Fire and Air) *Lava (Fire and Earth) *Dusty (Air and Earth) Bosses *Captain Frightbeard *Hektore *Count Moneybone *Crystal of Darkness *Kaos Multipart Levels In this game, a new type of level is introduced, these are called multipart levels. These levels are split into two or more parts either because they are too long, or it just adds to great reviews. Sometimes Elemental Gates Elemental gates are back. Like in the last game, most are one element while some are also two elements. The ones with two elements can only be unlocked with either two skylanders of the same elements in multiplayer, by a MixCore of the same elements, or by a SWAP Force skylander. Co-op levels There is another cool feature that is co-op levels, which you unlock when you finish level five, the level you get the charm of cooperation! Packs Starter Pack Console The console starter pack holds the Portal of Power (The same from SWAP force), the Game, Soul Fire, Bumble Blast and Dancebot 3000 Dark The dark starter pack is only for the console versions. It contains the PoP, the game and of course the dark figures, Planter, Seaweed, Cantaloop and Detritus. Legendary The legendary starter pack is only for the console versions. It contains the PoP, the game and the legendary figures, Fright Rider, Daisy, Coal, Countdown and Diffusor. 3DS The 3DS pack includes the miniature PoP, the game and two figures, Spread and Cynder, plus one of three figures; Diamond Whiplash, which is the rarest, Gold Chill, which isn't common, or Silver Whizzer, which is the most common. Mobile The mobile pack includes the same figures as the console pack, Soul Fire, Bumble Blast and Dancebot 3000, along with the Bluetooth PoP Single Packs There is a single pack for every skylander but; *Soul Fire *Bumble Blast *Dancebot 3000 *Spread *Cynder *Rock Candy *Cloudonaut *Stealth Elf *Salt Water *Mer-Mabu *Flyin' *Cantaloop *Fang Triple Packs There are six triple packs; *Pop Thorn, Whizzer and Hyrograph *Jet-Vac, Lollygag and Interpool *Daisy, Hot Dog and Fright Rider *Spyro, Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy *Chill, Bash and Tammy Wind *Sub-Marine, Scar and Whiplash Adventure Packs There will be four adventure packs this game, each including one skylander, two items and a level. Battle Packs There will be two battle packs in this game; *Melon Launcher - Stealth Elf & Salt Water *Cyclops Scissors - Mer-Mabu & Flyin' Levels Regular Levels List of levels: *Level One: Eruption *Level Two: The Knights' Castle *Level Three: Finding Gilmore *Level Four: Atlantis *Level Five: Pirate Town *Level Six: The Mines Part One *Level Seven: The Mines Part Two *Level Eight: Desert Hilligan *Level Nine: The Crypt *Level Ten: King Beau *Level Eleven: Trapped Town *Level Twelve: Octavius' Room *Level Thirteen: Zombie Nation *Level Fourteen: Snowball Fight *Level Fifteen: Attack on Woodburrow Part One *Level Sixteen: Glacier Pass *Level Seventeen: Caverns of Count Moneybone Part One *Level Eighteen: Attack on Woodburrow Part Two *Level Nineteen: Caverns of Count Moneybone Part Two *Level Twenty: The Leveler *Level Twenty-One: Team-up *Level Twenty-Two: In the Depth *Level Twenty-Three: Overload *Level Twenty-Four: Crystal of Darkness *Level Twenty-Five: Escape *Level Twenty-Six: Counterattack Co-op levels Co-op levels are levels that follow a completely different story, but must be played with two players, for the levels are otherwise impossible. List of Co-op levels: *Level 1: Villain School *Level 2: The Gifted *Level 3: Under Siege *Level 4: Hunting Dreadbeard *Level 5: Ogre, Ogre *Level 6: Troll Factory *Level 7: Home, Strange Home *Level 8: Saving Cali *Level 9: Lost Arkeyan *Level 10: Villain League Adventure Pack Levels *Level 1: Sungrove Valley - Cantaloop, Golden Coin, Helicopter *Level 2: Cloud's Castle - Cloudonaut, Torch, Shard of Glass *Level 3: Cobweb Caverns - Rock Candy, Boulder, Acid Puddle *Level 4: Vampire Cove - Fang, Backpack, Rubik Cube Magic Items Golden Coin This item gives you ten coins for every hit you make on an enemy. Helicoptor This item grants flight to any skylander on the PoP. Torch This item can be used as a weapon, or to help illuminate dark areas. Shard of Glass This item when placed on the PoP will rain down shards of glass in the game. Boulder This item spawns a large boulder in the game which you can use to kill enemies. Acid Puddle This item when placed on the PoP makes it rain acid in the game, slowly killing any of your enemies in front of you. Backpack This item when placed on the portal of power slowly heals you and increases damage you inflict. Rubik Cube This item immediately solves the next puzzle in the game. Waves Each skylander is released in waves, normally, there are 4-6 waves per game. Wave 1 Wave one includes; *Console Starter Pack **Soul Fire **Honey Galore Bumble Blast **Dancebot 3000 *Legendary Starter Pack **Legendary Fright Rider **Legendary Daisy **Legendary Coal **Legendary Countdown **Legendary Diffusor *Dark Starter Pack (Planter, Seaweed, Daisy, Detritus) **Dark Planter **Dark Seaweed **Dark Daisy **Dark Detritus *3DS Starter Pack **Spread **Ghostly Cynder ***Diamond Whiplash ***Gold Chill ***Silver Whizzer *Cobweb Caverns **Rock Candy **Boulder **Acid Puddle *Cloud's Castle **Cloudonaut **Torch **Shard of Glass *Triple Pack #1 **Spiky Pop Thorn **Whizzer **Hyrograph *Triple Pack #2 **Hyper Jet-Vac **Lollygag **Interpool *Hyper Jet-Vac *Fire Queen Smolderdash *Interpool *Blobby *Lollygag *Spiky Pop Thorn *TNT Countdown *Whizzer *Hyrograph *Rock Golem *Mudder *Dusty *Ghost *Crunch *Forest Fire Wave 2 Wave two includes; *Melon Launcher **Assassin Stealth Elf **Salt Water *Triple Pack #3 **Daisy **Bone Buddy Hot Dog **Double Spear Fright Rider *Bone Buddy Hot Dog *Double Spear Fright Rider *Mega Tech Trigger Happy *Daisy *Super Hungry Slobber Tooth *Ruin *Malfunction *Misty *Meadow Wave 3 *Cyclops Scissors **Mer-Mabu **Flyin' *Lava *Wind *Stale *Seaweed *Gritty Wave 4 *Sungrove Valley **Cantaloop **Golden Coin **Helicopter *Triple Pack #4 **Golden Winged Spyto **Ubber Landlubber Gill Grunt **Mega Tech Trigger Happy *Ubber Landlubber Gill Grunt *Golden Winged Spyro *Airborne *Coal *Planter *Robot Wave 5 *Vampire Cove **Fang **Backpack **Rubik Cube *Sub-Marine *Sticky Pop Fizz *Cavern *Detritus *Diffusor *Explosion Wave 6 *Triple Pack #5 **Flurry Chill **Double Mace Bash **Tammy Wind *Triple Pack #6 **Sub-Marine **Scar **Whiplash *Whiplash *Tammy Wind *Scar *Flurry Chill *Double Mace Bash *Wavy